Power Corrupts
by Kyra5972
Summary: "Yeah, well, maybe he was right," Dean said.  "I mean, if God is all powerful, that means He has absolute power; maybe it corrupted him and that 'all Good' part got lost somewhere along the way."  -Sequel to The Wager-


**Title:** Power Corrupts

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** "Yeah, well, maybe he was right," Dean said. "I mean, if God is all powerful, that means He has absolute power; maybe it corrupted him and that 'all Good' part got lost somewhere along the way." *Sequel to The Wager*

**Pairings:** None.

**Spoilers:** Vague spoilers for part of Ep 5.02 "Good God Ya'll"

**Warnings:** None I can think of.

**A/N:** Last in the Philosphy Series. This one was written as extra credit. Also, this one takes place like, twelve years after the rest of the series, at the beginning of Season 5.

* * *

"So I was thinking…"

"Oh, God," Sam said as he looked over at his brother.

"Funny you should mention God," Dean said as he stretched out on his bed in the motel room in whatever random town they were in at the moment.

"So go on, tell me what you've been thinking about," Sam said, though he looked like he wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear just what it was his brother had been thinking about.

"You know how the other day at the hospital, Cas said that God does exist? And that He's here on Earth somewhere?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…" Sam replied slowly, wondering where Dean was going with this.

"Well, for some reason, it kind of got me thinking about that philosophy class I had to take back in my senior year of high school and how that Neat-guy said God is dead," Dean said.

"His name was Nietzsche," Sam said, automatically correcting Dean.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said dismissively, not really caring what the philosopher's name actually was. "Anyway, so I was thinking about how he said God is dead and that conversation we had about it. We know God actually isn't dead; I mean, I'm pretty sure the Angel knows more about God and whether He's alive or not than some dead German guy. And well, I remember wondering what kind of reason God could have for letting all the crap that happens happen."

"Right…" Sam said, "I remember that."

"Doesn't everyone always say that God is like, everywhere? And that he knows everything and is all Good?" Dean asked and Sam just nodded. "So I was thinking that if God is 'all Good,' then why does all this bad stuff happen and why are we facing the Apocalypse here. Then I remembered that God is supposed to be all powerful, too. And I remember seeing this quote once that went something like 'power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely,' or something like that anyway."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that one," he said. "John Dalberg-Acton, I think."

"Yeah, well, maybe he was right," Dean said. "I mean, if God is all powerful, that means He has absolute power; maybe it corrupted him and that 'all Good' part got lost somewhere along the way."

"Wouldn't that mean He should be evil by now, though?" Sam asked. "Like, just as bad as Lucifer, if not worse?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it's like a cycle? Like, the power will go to His head and He'll have a nice little power trip where all this bad crap happens and then something really big will happen that will snap him out of it temporarily. Something like the Holocaust or whatever, the stuff that makes you wonder why we're fighting for humanity if that's what they're going to do. Something like that happens and it's bad enough that it sort of snaps Him out of the power trip, reminds Him that, hey, He's supposed to be the Good guy. Things settle a bit for a little while, then the power starts getting to Him again and it builds until there's another horrifying blemish on the history of mankind."

"That actually kind of makes sense," Sam said as he stared at Dean. "In a nauseating sort of way."

Dean just shrugged once more and turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling as they both thought over his theory.

"I still say it's creepy," Sam stated suddenly, breaking the silence.

Dean turned to look at him curiously. "Huh?"

"You thinking," Sam clarified with a slight smirk. "I still think it's creepy."

Dean glared at his brother before raising his hand to flip the younger man off.

Sam just snickered softly in response before the room descended into silence once more.

**

* * *

**

And that's the last in the series! I hope you all enjoyed reading these!

**Also, just to let everyone know, I have a new livejournal, kyra5972(dot)livjournal(dot)com**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
